The New Pokemon Journey
by Blackfire212
Summary: Cole is a normal boy, in a normal school, with some-what normal friends. What happens when that all changes and he is sent to the pokemon world? My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**This story just came to me in my sleep. I DON'T OWN POKEMON! **

_**The New Pokemon Adventure**_

Cole's blurry eyes slowly opened. "UUGH… What time is it?", he said as he glanced at his alarm clock. "Ah man! I'm going to be late for school!". Cole got up , pulled on some black shorts with grey lines and a black volcom shirt. "I really have to stop wearing so much black.", He snatched a comb and his backpack on his way to the door.

"Hey Chelsie, Ryan.", Cole said as he entered his homeroom. "Hi,", a boy with blond hair, answered back while doing his homework. "Hello!", a girl brunette said, who seemed a bit to excited to see Cole. " You guys want to watch a movie at my house after school?", Cole offered. "Yes!", Chelsie immediately answered. "What movie?", Ryan asked," How about horror? It would be really funny to see Chelsie rune and hide in your bed!". That earned him a kick in the shin from under the table. "Horror it is then.".

Ryan and Chelsie walked into Cole's living room, which had soda and popcorn all over. "What took you so long?", Cole asked when they sat on the couch. "We had to walk.", Ryan answered. Cole turned on the TV, and Pokemon was the show that came on. "Sorry, I forgot to turn on the DVD player.", Cole said while he pressed the on button on the DVD player. "Hmmmm, it didn't work.", he said plugging in a few plugs. When the last plug went in, everything went black.

Cole woke up in a forest with trees, bushes, and grass everywhere. "Cheeeelllsie! Ryyyaaan! Where are you?", Cole yelled out. "Cole?", He heard both Ryan and Chelsie say in unison. Chelsie came out of the bushes on his left and Ryan from the other. "What is this place?", Ryan asked, not expecting an answer. Suddenly, they saw a big, yellow mouse with a tail like a lightning bolt run across their feet. "I think I have a pretty good guess, even if it is impossible.", Cole said with wide eyes.

**Well, I hope you guys liked it. Chapter 2 will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm SUPER-DUPER SORRY! My computer broke down and just got fixed. It is now my duty to finish the story! Sorry it's not that long, remember, this is my first. Alright, FINALLY, here's the second chapter! **

* * *

_New Pokemon Journey Chapter 2_

"Uuuuuhhhh… guys?" Cole mutters. "Yeah?" Chelsie replies. "I know it sounds crazy, but I think we just got sucked into pokemon…". "We got sucked into _what_?" Ryan said.

"Y'know pokemon the show?". Just then an old man in a lab coat came sprinting. "Hey, you kids seen a Pikachu?", he panted.

" Is it a yellow mouse?" Chelsie asked. "Yes, but how can you not know what a Pikachu is? It's one of the most popular pokemon, now that Ash is the pokemon is now an official starter, but very difficult to handle!" he says still panting.

"Look, we don't know how we got here, but we aren't from this dimension. Can you help us? Or at least tell us what happened?" Cole says.

"Oh I can't believe I didn't notice, you must be the new arrivals! By the way, I'm professor Oak". "New arrivals?" Ryan's right eyebrow rises. "Follow me to my lab, the Pikachu always comes back" Oak says.

* * *

The door creeks open to the professor's lab. Cole, Ryan, and Chelsie are speechless.

"You kids were sent here by the space deity Palkia. The reason we had Palkia do that is because we saw potential in you kids. Your families from your dimension are here. Although, they will act as if they have lived in this dimension their whole lives".

"Arceus, the god deity, has erased the memories of everyone who knew you in your dimension. Here," Oak hands them maps," This is the map of Pallet Town.

The circles are where you will live". "ALL I WANTED WAS TO WATCH A MOVIE!" Ryan yells, raising his hands in the air. "I don't get it…" Chelsie says with a tired look on her face.

"THIS… IS… AWESOME! I've always wanted to come to the pokemon world! It's like a dream come true!" Cole says ,extremely excited.

Ryan and Chelsie's jaws drop, staring at Cole. "You were actually the one who I saw the most potential in, Cole." Oak says. "Really? Sweet! Not to rush, but when do we get our starters?".

"Soon, soon. But first, I want to make sure Ryan and Chelsie want to stay". "Guys, it'll be great! I know all about pokemon! We still have our families with us, and our other 'friends' were jerks".

"And to add to that," Oak says," school is different. If you're a trainer, breeder, or ranger half of the school day goes to pokemon, the other half is science, math, and English. And no homework". "I'm in!" Ryan proclaims.

"If Cole wants to I will." Chelsie quickly saved herself "I-I mean if-if Cole _and_ Ryan want t-to I will." She blushed. "Then it's settled. Welcome to the Kanto region" Oak says with a big smile.

"Now let me tell Ryan and Chelsie about the pokemon world. Cole, it seems you know everything already, so you don't have to listen.

* * *

**Alright tell me how I did. Do I need to make it longer? Which starters should I give to who? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
